


A bordo.

by Euphydeli



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Airplan sex, Anal Sex, M/M, hahaha., puff - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphydeli/pseuds/Euphydeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los celos y las reconciliaciones en un avión son muy entretenidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bordo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Pues este fue uno de mis primeros OS y contribuciones al mundo del FF. Soy Larry Shipper y adoro este romance (yeah) y pues la continuación de otro OS con el mismo nombre y el POV de Harry (http://stoopidlamb.tumblr.com/post/26769563102/one-shot-abordo)

Cuando desaparecí del aeropuerto, deje a los chicos juntos, Niall estaba comiendo una de esas sus creaciones que le “quitan” el hambre, Zayn y Liam estaban hablando, lo más posible, de lo que Niall estaba comiendo, y Harry, pues Harry estaba sentado en un asiento, durmiendo, con su cabeza tambaleándose de un lado a otro, de atrás hacia delante, en un intento de no caer dormido; lindo he de decir, pero tenía que pensar un poco, no solo eso, tenía que meditar.

Sí, meditar de cómo me afecta demasiado el asunto con Harry, de cómo me estresa saber que hay un sinfín de mujeres, más bien, fans que quieren y se derriten por mi novio, que quieren que se quede “soltero” para poder esperarlas. Eso es lo que tenía que pensar.

En cuanto llegamos aquí, nos pidieron que estuviéramos un momento con las fans, como de costumbre. Autógrafos, risas, gritos, besos, abrazos, y chicas, muchas chicas, se venían sobre nosotros, pero me quede en seco cuando lo vi, cuando la vi.

Era una chica guapa, muy guapa hemos de decir,  noté muy bien como coqueteaba con Harry,  le sonreía, le tocaba sus brazos, le haló su camiseta y por un momento, pensé en que mi imaginación me traicionaba, pero _no_ , ahí estaba, esa niña dándole un pequeño papel blanco, metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillo de Harry, mientras le decía algo muy cerca.

La chica se fue y Harry se quedó con los chicos haciendo lo de siempre, yo decidí que ya no podría y entre al aeropuerto. Le mentía a Paul, pero no me dejó, dijo que tendríamos que meternos los cinco juntos y lastimosamente, así fue.

Ya dentro, lo dejé, me retiré a una parte muy sola y tranquila del aeropuerto, algunas fans me vieron, hicieron lo de siempre, pero les pedí que no dijesen nada. _No estoy de humor_.

No me gusta ponerme así, siento que actúo como una nenita celosa, de esas que tienen 15 años, así me sentía.  Ambos estábamos conscientes de lo que estar juntos traía, no le diríamos a nadie hasta estar listos y hasta entonces, tendríamos que aguantar los ataques de celos que nos darían. Pero parecía que solo a mí me importaba; siempre, un millón de chicas muriéndose por _mi_ Harry, dándole números, twitters, facebooks, de todo, solo para que ese galán las llamase, contactara, _algo_.

Pensé en lo que tenía que pensar, ya con la mente un poco más tranquila, caminé hasta una estación de sodas y refrescos, saqué un billete e hice el procedimiento para obtener mi bebida. Una coca-cola helada. _Despeja la mente_.

Al volver, vi como Harry buscaba algo, o a alguien, obviamente a mí. Le miré sin que se diera cuenta y cuando me vio, simplemente le ignoré, caminando hasta donde Niall estaba y me quede junto a él, viendo como estaba lleno y pedía más comida. Me miró y se sentó de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos, oímos como nos llamaban para tomar el avión a casa, todos nos emocionamos, yo estaba que me moría de llegar y hablar con mi madre y aguantar a mis hermanas. Tomé el bolso y caminé hasta el avión, ignorando a Harry y hablando con los otros tres.

Para colmo, los asientos estaban asignados, Zayn con Niall, Liam, Harry y yo, juntos en la misma fila de asientos. Me incomodaba el hecho de estar con Harry, pero al mismo tiempo el deseo de poder estar junto a él era intenso y me hacía sentir… _cómodo_.

La verdad es que solo podía oí como Liam y Niall se enredaban en una de sus tantas conversaciones sin sentido, sumándole la voz ronca de mi Hazza, quien rápido se quedó callado, luego vino la voz de aquella azafata.

Miré por la ventana, y después de unos momentos, voltee a ver a Harry, quien estaba profundamente dormido, con su cabeza de lado, con el rostro dulce y angelical con que le veo todas las noches, con las que me siento tranquilo. Reí y solo me acomodé para poder hace lo mismo.

Comencé a parpadear para poder acomodar mi vista a la tenue luz del avión, miré por encima de las cabezas de Niall y Zayn para notar el rotundo silencio y algunos ronquidos de algunos pasajeros. Comencé la búsqueda de sus rulos y me topé con la sorpresa de que me observaba; di un salto y le miré.

-¿Cuánto llevas despierto?- Inquirí tranquilamente, pero con la voz fría.

-Pierdo la cuenta del tiempo cuando te miro. Eres adorable cuando duermes- se encogió de hombros y me miró con esos ojos potentes.

-¿Solo cuando duermo?- reí un poco, me sorprendí al descubrirme sonriendo y dejando escapar un sonido leve, no quería estar contento con Harry, no ahora, no en esos momentos… -Detente- le dije cuando ya comenzaba a incomodarme su miraba, perdida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te observe? Eres mi _novio_ ¿no?- preguntó sorprendido, pronunciando la palabra novio un poco leve. Resoplé y le miré con recelo, luego simplemente gire mi cabeza y me concentré en mirar por la ventanilla.-¿He hecho algo mal, Louis?- dijo mientras noté sus dedos en mi hombro.

-Dímelo tú- Me miré con cierto temor y me hizo estremecer por dentro.

-No sé lo que he hecho, lo juro- me miró y yo solo sonreí, irónico ante su respuesta. Odio tanto ese lado tonto e ignorante que puede tener, siempre demostrando despreocupación ante las cosas, que por lo menos para mí, son importantes.

-Supongo que quieres saber, ¿no?... – le miré molesto - ¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas en el aeropuerto?- mi voz sonó seca, fría y distante, dejando en claro que sí, efectivamente estaba molesto.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-La chica con la que estabas cuando nos acercamos a las fans. Esa con la que coqueteabas frente a mis narices- Creo que mis celos aumentaron y quedaron aun más claros en ese momento.

-Mierda, Louis. Era una fan, solo eso- me tomó del brazo, con evidente molestia en la voz.

\- A la que obviamente le gustas- me sacudí para poder zafarme de su agarré.- Te ha dado todos sus datos y los has aceptado- dije indignado.  Movió su cabeza, tratando de de negarlo. Sacó de su bolsillo aquel papel y lo rompió frente a mí. Lo siguiente que oí fue un pequeño “lo siento”, al cual solo respondí arqueando una ceja y mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla.

Noté como se quitaba el cinturón y salía hasta la parte trasera del avión, hacia los baños, se encerró y no lo vi más.

Odio todo esto, odio ponerme así, odio ver como esas bellas esmeraldas lagrimean por mi culpa, sí, lo vi llorar. Me odio por ser tan egoísta, me molesta no poder aceptar que tengo por novio a unos de los chicos más sexys del planeta y que por ende, millones y millones de chicas lo seguirán por eso… _Amo_ a Harry, lo adoro, desde ese preciso momento en los baños de aquel lugar de audiciones, desde el momento en que nos juntaron, desde ahí lo quiero y lo seguiré queriendo. Pero lo alejo y me hiero solo, y peor aún, _lo lastimo a él._

Me levante y caminé hasta lo baños, toqué la puerta y espere a que abriera, volví a tocar con ansias de poder ver su rostro. Noté su rostro húmedo, sus ojos rojos y sus manos mojadas. Trató de salir pero le empujé dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás con llave para estar con él ahí dentro.

-Pensé que estabas en apuros, ¿has llorado?- me acerqué a su rostro y lo tomé, pasando mis dedos suavemente por debajo de sus ojos.- Lo siento, pero me importas mucho y por eso hago lo que hago- dije y simplemente le besé, sintiendo como me correspondía y me daba un leve mordisco en uno de mis labios. El beso fue aumentando, de ser simple paso a ser apasionado.

Sentí sus manos frías por debajo de mi camiseta, me estremecí por eso, por el roce de sus manos, por lo frías que estaban, pero sobre todo, por el deseo que me llenaba de que siguiera. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo reaccionó, dejando en evidencia mi urgencia por qué me hiciera suyo. Nos separamos y se acercó a mi cuello, mordiendo levemente y dejando marcas. Maldije algo, que ni cuenta me di y continúe disfrutando de aquello.

Me quité la camiseta e hice lo mismo con Harry, dejando nuestros torsos desnudos. Un calor más intenso llenó el cubículo, mientras que yo me sentaba en el lavabo y dejaba que Harry continuase con lo suyo. Esta vez, Harry llevaría el sumo control, amaba que lo hiciera, ese modo de hacer que las relaciones fueran increíblemente deliciosas y excitantes, simplemente me prendía _más_.

Bajó el cierre de mis pantalones, a lo cual solo me lamí los labios y disfruté de aquel juego que comenzaba con el elástico del bóxer, dando leves siseos. Me los quito rápidamente y sus manos comenzaron el intenso vaivén que tanto me encanta. Sus manos fuertes y grandes, haciendo un excelente trabajo era lo mejor que puedes pedir. Deje salir unos cuantos gemidos, junto con unas maldiciones en cuanto paraba el ritmo y luego lo subía. Le rodeé con mis piernas y lo acerque más a mí, quería su calor más cerca.

Sus labios besaron cada parte de mi cuerpo, lentamente, mientras que yo seguía pidiendo más. Se bajó su bóxer y dejó al aire su hermosa erección. Ya sentía claramente como lo que venía se volvería algo sumamente doloroso, pero lleno de placer y excitación. No perdimos mucho tiempo en la preparación, fue rápida y segura, justa.

De un momento a otro, sentí como la punta de su miembro se asomaba por mi entrada, entrando lentamente, causando un leve dolor, pero un enorme placer, que me llevaba a pedir más. Mordió mi hombro y de inmediato introdujo más de su miembro. Estaba tan excitado que mi cuerpo parecía estar llegando al orgasmos, las pequeñas embestidas me ayudaban mucho, miraba como el rostro de Harry estaba colorado por le excitación y como deseaba continuar esto tanto como yo, pero le miré un momento y luego simplemente le dije “te amo”, a lo cual me respondió con un “yo más”, antes de que toda su semilla quedara dentro de mí, causando que mi cuerpo llegara a su punto máximo y explotara.

-Nunca habíamos hecho algo así, ¿uh?- dije mientras le acariciaba sus rizos, enredando mis dedos en ellos.- Deberíamos hacerlo seguido, Harry, es muy divertido - sonreí-. Pero deberías mejorar esos movimientos, trabajar más con las caderas- dije en broma, recibiendo un leve golpe en mí pecho y una mirada de indignación.

Nos dimos cuenta de que ya llevábamos más de una hora dentro, por lo cual nos vestimos a lo que el rayo toca la tierra para salir de aquel cubículo y estar como si nada. Salimos y nos dirigimos hasta donde los chicos, quienes estaban todavía dormidos, al igual que Paul. Miramos a la azafata, quien simplemente se limitó a vernos con curiosidad y cierto asco. Nos abrochamos los cinturones y compartimos unas miradas.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerme una escena de celos- me pidió con los ojos cerrados.

-No. Tú prométeme que no coquetearas con otra chica- sonreí un poco-

-Lo haré si ti cumples con mantener los celos al mínimo. A veces, son muy adorables- dijo mientras apretaba mi mano con suavidad.- pero llegan a fastidiar -

-Te lo dije, no solo cuando duermo soy adorable- dije ya con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndome cómodo por como estábamos y mucho más, por como todo se había arreglado. Después de todo, amo a Harry, amo a ese chico y lo seguiré haciendo, no importase el que. De todos modos, simplemente estábamos abordo de una  relación llena de momentos agridulces e inolvidables.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que es corto y todo, solo le edité varias cositas a como estaba antes y ya, gracias por leer y lo pueden ver en mi tumblr :http://hiemstenebris.tumblr.com/post/27247877691/abordo  
> MuchLove<3


End file.
